The present invention relates to absorbent articles which are adapted to contain body exudates. More particularly, the invention pertains to pant-like disposable absorbent articles with refastenable seams and hidden graphics, packages of such disposable absorbent articles, and methods of making such disposable absorbent articles.
The age at which little boys and girls begin the toilet training process varies significantly. Some children may start the toilet training process as early as the age of fifteen months, while others may not be ready until after the age of two years. The age at which children begin this training process is dependent upon many factors, some of which are psychological, some physiological, and some unique to the individual child or their environment.
The toilet training process embraces a number of aspects, not all of which apply to each child. One aspect of the total toilet training process is the change from diapers to training pants to help the child understand that he or she should now use the toilet just like grownups. Another aspect of the total toilet training process includes parental or caregiver instruction as a positive encouragement and reinforcement to the child that he or she should now be using a toilet instead of diapers. Although the use of training pants and positive encouragement from the parent or caregiver have been helpful in the toilet training process, there is still much room for improvement. Specifically, parents and caregivers are still searching for easier and quicker ways to guide their children successfully through the toilet training process.
Many caregivers and parents have difficulty in determining the readiness of a child to begin the toilet training process, and underestimate the difficulty of teaching the toilet training process to young children. If a child does not respond to an initial toilet training instruction or introduction, the caregiver or parent can be at a loss for finding techniques, methods, or teaching tools to encourage the child to master the art of toilet training. Thus, while various teaching tools such as books, videotapes, charts with stickers, personalized toilets, and interactive toilet training kits are available, there remains a need for new and improved educational and motivational mechanisms to facilitate the toilet training process.
In response to the above-referenced unfulfilled need in the art, a new disposable absorbent article has been discovered. The absorbent article is in the form of a refastenable pant with hidden graphics. The fastening system of the pant can be repeatedly fastened, unfastened and refastened. When the fastening system is engaged, such as would be the case during use and when manufactured in a prefastened condition, the hidden graphics are not directly visible upon inspection of the inner and outer surfaces of the garment. Rather, the hidden graphics become visible only when the fasteners are disengaged from one another. The hidden graphics can be used by the caregiver or parent as a motivational and educational instrument to improve the speed and quality of the total toilet training process.
In one embodiment, the present invention pertains to an absorbent article including an absorbent chassis defining longitudinal and transverse axes, opposite inner and outer surfaces, first and second longitudinally spaced waist regions, and a crotch region which extends between and interconnects the waist regions. The first waist region defines a pair of transversely opposed side panels. The absorbent article also includes first and second fastening components disposed on the side panels, and at least one mating fastening component disposed in the second waist region. The fastening components are adapted to releasably engage the mating fastening component, thus forming an overlap region of the first and second waist regions. A graphic is disposed in the overlap region in the second waist region, separate from and transversely outward from the at least one mating fastening component, to define a hidden graphic.
In another embodiment, the present invention pertains to an absorbent article including an absorbent chassis with a pair of transversely opposed side panels in the first waist region. First and second fastening components are disposed on the side panels, and at least one mating fastening component is disposed in the second waist region. The fastening components releasably engage the mating fastening component to form an overlap region of the first and second waist regions. Additionally, a graphic is disposed in the overlap region and on the inner surface of one of the side panels to define a hidden graphic.
In this particular embodiment, the graphic can be disposed on one or both of the first and second fastening components, and/or disposed in close proximity to and transversely inward from one of the fastening components.
In a further embodiment, the present invention pertains to an absorbent article with a fastening system including first and second fastening components disposed in the first waist region and first and second mating fastening components disposed in the second waist region. At least one of the mating fastening components includes a freeform graphic. The first and second fastening components are substantially the same size or larger than the freeform graphic and substantially the same size or larger than the first and second mating fastening components. In this way, the freeform graphic forms a hidden graphic when the fastening components are centrally positioned relative to and engaged with the mating fastening components.
As used here, the term xe2x80x9cfreeform graphicxe2x80x9d refers to all forms of graphics except those that form all or part of an array of identical or similar discrete graphic elements defining transversely oriented columns. Freeform graphics can comprise text messages and/or pictorial images, but as noted exclude position indicators in the form of transversely oriented graphic arrays. Such graphic arrays have been employed on disposable absorbent articles for use as position indicators for fastening tapes. Graphic arrays using identical graphic elements, similar-size graphic elements, and similar-shaped graphic elements as position indicators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,875 issued May 5, 1987 to Hirotsu et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,707 issued Jul. 28, 1992 to Rogers et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,588 issued Jan. 4, 1994 to Matsumoto et al.
In a still further embodiment, the present invention pertains to an absorbent article with a fastening system including first and second fastening components disposed on the inner surface in the back waist region and first and second mating fastening components disposed on the outer surface in the front waist region. Each of the mating fastening components has a length dimension that is equal to or greater than a width dimension. At least one of the mating fastening components includes a freeform graphic that forms a hidden graphic when the fastening components are engaged with the mating fastening components.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention pertains to an absorbent article defining a longitudinal axis, a transverse axis, front and back longitudinally spaced waist regions, and a crotch region which extends between and interconnects the waist regions. The absorbent article includes an absorbent chassis and front and back elastic side panels extending transversely outward from the absorbent chassis in the front and back waist regions. A mechanical fastening system includes first and second fastening components disposed on the front elastic side panels and first and second, mating fastening components disposed on the back elastic side panels. A graphic is located on at least one of the fastening components or the mating fastening components and forms a hidden graphic when the fastening components are engaged with the mating fastening components.
The fastening components and the mating fastening components form refastenable seams for securing the first and second waist regions together. The refastenable seams allow the product to be either pulled on like a pant or applied like a diaper. If the training pant becomes soiled during use, the first and second fastening components can be disengaged from the first and second mating fastening components to easily remove the training pant from the waist of the wearer with reduced risk of undesirably soiling the clothes or legs of the wearer. Further, the fastening components can also be easily disengaged to inspect the training pant for possible soiling. Thus, the training pant is configured to be pulled on or off over the hips of the wearer such as conventional training pants and can be readily applied or removed by disengaging the fasteners similar to conventional diapers. Moreover, the fastening components can be repositioned if necessary after the training pant has been pulled on over the legs and hips of the wearer.
The hidden graphics can provide a motivational and educational mechanism for the caregiver or parent to use to improve the speed and quality of the toilet training process. The hidden graphics can comprise text messages consisting of alphanumeric symbols, pictorial images consisting of pictures, or both text messages and pictorial images. In particular embodiments, the hidden graphics can be formed by graphics disposed on the fastening components and/or the mating fastening components. Alternatively, the hidden graphics can be formed by graphics disposed on other components of the absorbent article, such as the outer cover, the bodyside liner, side panels, or the like, and on either the inner surface or the outer surface of the absorbent article. In either case, the hidden graphics do not become visible to the child or caregiver until the fastening components are disengaged to expose the facing surfaces of the absorbent article in the overlapping regions. The hidden graphics, when they become visible, can provide opportunities for positive interaction to make the toilet training process more enjoyable for the child and caregiver. The hidden graphics can provide educational opportunities as well.
In certain embodiments, two or more graphics on the absorbent article can be related in subject matter. As used herein, the phrases xe2x80x9csubject matter relationshipxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9crelated in subject matterxe2x80x9d refer to the situation where the subject matter of one graphic is the same as or is linked to the subject matter of another graphic. The subject matter relationship can be between two or more text messages, between two or more pictorial images, or between a combination of one or more text messages and one or more pictorial images. By way of example, two text messages are considered related in subject matter where the messages: are identical; jointly form a sentence, thought, or action such as xe2x80x9cattachxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cherexe2x80x9d; each refer to one and the other of two items that are commonly associated with one another, such as xe2x80x9cbatxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cball,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cBigxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cKid,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cBigxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cGirl,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cBigxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBoyxe2x80x9d; jointly present a question and answer; or the like. Similarly, two pictorial images are considered related in subject matter where the images are identical; separately illustrate different sizes, shapes, colors of a common object; each illustrate one and the other of two objects that are commonly associated with one another, such as the moon and stars; jointly illustrate geometrically mating or engaging elements such as a triangle and a triangularly-shaped aperture, or two halves of a zipper; each illustrate one part of a multipart picture; or the like. Likewise, a text message and a pictorial image are considered to have a subject matter relationship where the text names, defines or describes the image; or the like.
To facilitate fastening and refastening of the fastening system, the fastening components of the absorbent article can comprise text messages or pictorial images that indicate where to attach the fasteners. Moreover, the first and second fastening components and the first and second mating fastening components can each comprise text messages or pictorial images that indicate where to attach the fastening components and the mating fastening components. In one embodiment, for instance, the first and second fastening components and the first and second mating fastening components each comprise an identical pictorial image that denotes proper attachment zones.
In particular embodiments, the absorbent article can include both hidden graphics and outer cover graphics, which can but need not necessarily be related in subject matter. In one embodiment, for instance, an absorbent article defines longitudinal and transverse axes, first and second longitudinally spaced waist regions, and a crotch region which extends between and interconnects the first and second waist regions. The absorbent article includes an absorbent chassis with an outer cover and an outer cover graphic. First and second fastening components comprising mechanical fastening elements are disposed in the first waist region, and at least one mating fastening component is bonded to the outer cover in the second waist region. The mating fastening component is formed of mechanical fastening elements that are adapted to releasably engage the fastening components. In one embodiment, at least one of the fastening components or the at least one mating fastening component include a graphic defining a hidden graphic. As noted, the outer cover graphic can be related in subject matter to the hidden graphic.
Outer cover graphics are directly visible on the exterior surface of the absorbent article and have been extremely appealing to children. Moreover, parents and caregivers can use outer cover graphics as educational and motivational tools to advance the toilet training process. By relating the hidden graphic to the outer cover graphic, many new educational and motivational opportunities are available to enhance the toilet training process. The outer cover graphic typically comprises a pictorial image, and the hidden graphic may comprise either a text message or a pictorial image. Optionally, the outer cover graphic and the hidden graphic may comprise separate parts of a complete pictorial image that is only revealed by disengaging the fastening components.
The refastenable seams are formed when the first and second fastening components are engaged with at least one mating fastening component, which may comprise first and second mating fastening components. As used herein, the term refastenable seam is limited to those portions of the fastening components that releasably engage one another. Thus, finger tab portions, anchoring portions, other materials that do not releasably fasten together, and other non-fastening portions of the first and second fastening components and first and second mating fastening components do not constitute part of the refastenable seam.
The refastenable seams are desirably relatively thin, narrow and flexible to afford the look and feel of a cloth garment. Thus, in particular embodiments, the refastenable seams have a length-to-width ratio of about 2 or greater, such as about 2 to about 25, particularly about 5 or greater, such as about 5 to about 8. The refastenable seams define a length dimension and a width dimension that is perpendicular to the length dimension. For a child of about 9 to about 15 kilograms (20-34 lbs.), for example, the length dimension is desirably from about 5 to about 13 centimeters, such as about 10 centimeters, and the width dimension is desirably from about 0.5 to about 3 centimeters, such as about 2 centimeters. Desirably although not necessarily, the length dimension can be aligned generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the absorbent article and the width dimension can be aligned generally parallel to the transverse axis of the absorbent article. The term xe2x80x9cgenerally parallelxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an angle within about 35 degrees or less of the referenced axis, and more particularly within about 20 degrees or less of the referenced axis.
The fastening components can comprise any refastenable fasteners suitable for absorbent articles, although desirably comprise mechanical fastening elements rather than adhesive fastening elements for improved performance. Suitable mechanical fastening elements may be provided by interlocking geometric shaped materials, such as hooks, loops, bulbs, mushrooms, arrowheads, balls on stems, male and female mating components, buckles, snaps, or the like. In particular embodiments, the fastening components and mating fastening components comprise hook-and-loop fastening elements. One skilled in the art will recognize that the shape, density and polymer composition of the hooks and loops may be selected to obtain the desired level of securement between the fastening components and the mating fastening components. A more aggressive hook material may comprise a material with a greater average hook height, a greater percentage of directionally-aligned hooks, or a more aggressive hook shape.
As disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/112,709, filed on Dec. 18, 1998 by C. P. Olson et al. and titled xe2x80x9cAbsorbent Articles Having Differential Strength Refastenable Seam,xe2x80x9d the refastenable seam may include one or more main refastenable attachment zones and one or more enhanced refastenable attachment zones. The main and enhanced refastenable attachment zones may be constructed to provide differential levels of securement, and particularly augmented levels of securement at locations which are subject to greater levels of separation forces.
As disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/112,775, filed on Dec. 18, 1998 by C. P. Olson and titled xe2x80x9cAbsorbent Articles Having Hinged Fasteners,xe2x80x9d the refastenable seam may comprise individual fastening materials with narrow spacings therebetween. The narrow spacings provide a desirable hinge to improve fit and securement of the fastening components.
The disclosed absorbent articles are adapted to be worn adjacent to the body of a wearer to absorb and contain various exudates discharged from the body. The absorbent articles are desirably pre-fastened during manufacture to provide a pant-like product for the user. The product can then be pulled on like a conventional training pant, and subsequently checked or removed with the ease of a diaper-like product. Moreover, the product may be applied like a diaper rather than like a pant. Supplemental releasable fastening means such as frangible point bonds may be employed to maintain the absorbent article in a pant configuration until the user intentionally disengages the fasteners.
The fastening system allows for easy inspection of the interior of the pant-like product. If necessary, the fastening system also allows the pant to be removed quickly and easily. This is particularly beneficial when the pant contains messy excrement. If desired, the caregiver can completely remove the pant-like product and replace it with a new one without having to remove the child""s shoes and clothing. The present fastening system may be used with a wide variety of absorbent products, including training pants, swimpants, diapers, incontinence garments, or other garments using mechanical or adhesive fasteners.
The present invention also pertains to a package of absorbent articles with hidden graphics. The package includes a bag defining an interior space and a plurality of prefastened absorbent articles disposed within the interior space. The prefastened absorbent articles define first and second longitudinally spaced waist regions and a crotch region which extends between and interconnects the waist regions. The absorbent articles include fastening components disposed in the first waist region and at least one mating fastening component disposed in the second waist region. The first and second waist regions overlap one another to define an overlap region. The fastening components are releasably engaged with the mating fastening component, and a graphic is disposed in the overlap region to define a hidden graphic.
The present invention also pertains to a method of making packages of absorbent articles. In one embodiment, the method includes: providing an absorbent article comprising an absorbent chassis defining a longitudinal axis, a transverse axis, first and second longitudinally spaced waist regions, and a crotch region which extends between and interconnects the waist regions, the absorbent chassis comprising a bodyside liner, an outer cover, and an absorbent assembly disposed between the bodyside liner and the outer cover; creating a graphic on the absorbent chassis; attaching first and second fastening components to the absorbent chassis in the first waist region; attaching at least one mating fastening component to the absorbent chassis in the second waist region, the fastening components adapted to releasably engage the at least one mating fastening component; releasably engaging the first and second fastening components with the at least one mating fastening component to define an overlap region of the first and second waist regions, the graphic disposed in the overlap region to define a hidden graphic; assembling a plurality of absorbent articles having hidden graphics; and placing the assemblage of absorbent articles having hidden graphics in a bag.
A more detailed description of the construction and design of one form of training pant can be found in U.S. Pat, No. 4,940,464 issued Jul. 10, 1990 to Van Gompel et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. The Van Gompel et al. patent describes various materials of which the training pant can be made, and a method of constructing a training pant.
Within the context of this specification, each term or phrase below will include the following meaning or meanings.
xe2x80x9cBondedxe2x80x9d refers to the joining, adhering, connecting, attaching, or the like, of two elements. Two elements will be considered to be bonded together when they are bonded directly to one another or indirectly to one another, such as when each is directly bonded to intermediate elements.
xe2x80x9cComprisingxe2x80x9d is inclusive or open-ended and does not exclude additional, unrecited elements or method steps.
xe2x80x9cConnectedxe2x80x9d refers to the joining, adhering, bonding, attaching, or the like, of two elements. Two elements will be considered to be connected together when they are connected directly to one another or indirectly to one another, such as when each is directly connected to intermediate elements.
xe2x80x9cDisposablexe2x80x9d refers to articles which are designed to be discarded after a limited use rather than being laundered or otherwise restored for reuse.
xe2x80x9cDisposed,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cdisposed onxe2x80x9d and variations thereof are intended to mean that one element can be integral with another element, or that one element can be a separate structure bonded to or placed with or placed near another element.
xe2x80x9cElastic,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9celasticizedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9celasticityxe2x80x9d mean that property of a material or composite by virtue of which it tends to recover its original size and shape after removal of a force causing a deformation.
xe2x80x9cElastomericxe2x80x9d refers to a material or composite which can be elongated by at least 25 percent of its relaxed length and which will recover, upon release of the applied force, at least 10 percent of its elongation. It is generally preferred that the elastomeric material or composite be capable of being elongated by at least 100 percent, more preferably by at least 300 percent, of its relaxed length and recover, upon release of an applied force, at least 50 percent of its elongation.
xe2x80x9cFabricsxe2x80x9d is used to refer to all of the woven, knitted and nonwoven fibrous webs.
xe2x80x9cFlexiblexe2x80x9d refers to materials which are compliant and which will readily conform to the general shape and contours of the wearer""s body.
xe2x80x9cForcexe2x80x9d includes a physical influence exerted by one body on another which produces acceleration of bodies that are free to move and deformation of bodies that are not free to move. Force is expressed in grams per unit area.
xe2x80x9cGraphicxe2x80x9d refers to any design, pattern, or the like that is visible on an absorbent article, and specifically includes text messages and pictorial images.
xe2x80x9cHidden graphicxe2x80x9d refers to a graphic on a refastenable garment, which graphic is not directly visible upon inspection of the interior and exterior surfaces of the garment when the fastening system is engaged in the manner that it would be during use. The hidden graphic may comprise a text message, a pictorial image, or a combination of the two.
xe2x80x9cHydrophilicxe2x80x9d describes fibers or the surfaces of fibers which are wetted by the aqueous liquids in contact with the fibers. The degree of wetting of the materials can, in turn, be described in terms of the contact angles and the surface tensions of the liquids and materials involved. Equipment and techniques suitable for measuring the wettability of particular fiber materials or blends of fiber materials can be provided by a Cahn SFA-222 Surface Force Analyzer System, or a substantially equivalent system. When measured with this system, fibers having contact angles less than 90xc2x0 are designated xe2x80x9cwettablexe2x80x9d or hydrophilic, while fibers having contact angles greater than 90xc2x0 are designated xe2x80x9cnonwettablexe2x80x9d or hydrophobic.
xe2x80x9cIntegralxe2x80x9d is used to refer to various portions of a single unitary element rather than separate structures bonded to or placed with or placed near one another.
xe2x80x9cInwardxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coutwardxe2x80x9d refer to positions relative to the center of an absorbent article, and particularly transversely and/or longitudinally closer to or away from the longitudinal and transverse center of the absorbent article.
xe2x80x9cLayerxe2x80x9d when used in the singular can have the dual meaning of a single element or a plurality of elements.
xe2x80x9cLiquid impermeablexe2x80x9d, when used in describing a layer or multi-layer laminate, means that a liquid, such as urine, will not pass through the layer or laminate, under ordinary use conditions, in a direction generally perpendicular to the plane of the layer or laminate at the point of liquid contact. Liquid, or urine, may spread or be transported parallel to the plane of the liquid impermeable layer or laminate, but this is not considered to be within the meaning of xe2x80x9cliquid impermeablexe2x80x9d when used herein.
xe2x80x9cLongitudinalxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctransversexe2x80x9d have their customary meaning, as indicated by the longitudinal and transverse axes depicted in FIGS. 2 and 3. The longitudinal axis lies in the plane of the article and is generally parallel to a vertical plane that bisects a standing wearer into left and right body halves when the article is worn. The transverse axis lies in the plane of the article generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. The article as illustrated is longer in the longitudinal direction than in the transverse direction.
xe2x80x9cMemberxe2x80x9d when used in the singular can have the dual meaning of a single element or a plurality of elements.
xe2x80x9cNonwoven webxe2x80x9d means a web of material which is formed without the aid of a textile weaving or knitting process.
xe2x80x9cOperatively joined,xe2x80x9d with reference to the attachment of an elastic member to another element, means that the elastic member when attached to or connected to the element, or treated with heat or chemicals, by stretching, or the like, gives the element elastic properties; and with reference to the attachment of a non-elastic member to another element, means that the member and element can be attached in any suitable manner that permits or allows them to perform the intended or described function of the joinder. The joining, attaching, connecting or the like can be either directly, such as joining either member directly to an element, or can be indirectly by means of another member disposed between the first member and the first element.
xe2x80x9cOuter cover graphicxe2x80x9d refers to a graphic that is directly visible upon inspection of the exterior surface of a garment, and for a refastenable garment is in reference to inspection of the exterior surface of the garment when the fastening system is engaged as it would be during use. The outer cover graphic may comprise a text message, a pictorial image, or a combination of the two.
xe2x80x9cPermanently bondedxe2x80x9d refers to the joining, adhering, connecting, attaching, or the like, of two elements of an absorbent garment such that the elements tend to be and remain bonded during normal use conditions of the absorbent garment.
xe2x80x9cPictorial imagexe2x80x9d means a graphic consisting of one or more pictures; the terms xe2x80x9ctext imagexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpictorial imagexe2x80x9d are mutually exclusive as used herein.
xe2x80x9cRefastenablexe2x80x9d refers to the property of two elements being capable of releasable attachment, separation, and subsequent releasable reattachment without substantial permanent deformation or rupture.
xe2x80x9cReleasably attached,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9creleasably engagedxe2x80x9d and variations thereof refer to two elements being connected or connectable such that the elements tend to remain connected absent a separation force applied to one or both of the elements, and the elements being capable of separation without substantial permanent deformation or rupture. The required separation force is typically beyond that encountered while wearing the absorbent garment.
xe2x80x9cRupturexe2x80x9d means the breaking or tearing apart of a material; in tensile testing, the term refers to the total separation of a material into two parts either all at once or in stages, or the development of a hole in some materials.
xe2x80x9cStretch bondedxe2x80x9d refers to an elastic member being bonded to another member while the elastic member is extended at least about 25 percent of its relaxed length. Desirably, the term xe2x80x9cstretch bondedxe2x80x9d refers to the situation wherein the elastic member is extended at least about 100 percent, and more desirably at least about 300 percent, of its relaxed length when it is bonded to the other member.
xe2x80x9cStretch bonded laminatexe2x80x9d refers to a composite material having at least two layers in which one layer is a gatherable layer and the other layer is an elastic layer. The layers are joined together when the elastic layer is in an extended condition so that upon relaxing the layers, the gatherable layer is gathered.
xe2x80x9cSurfacexe2x80x9d includes any layer, film, woven, nonwoven, laminate, composite, or the like, whether pervious or impervious to air, gas, and/or liquids.
xe2x80x9cTensionxe2x80x9d includes a uniaxial force tending to cause the extension of a body or the balancing force within that body resisting the extension.
xe2x80x9cText messagexe2x80x9d means a graphic consisting of one or more alphanumeric symbols; the terms xe2x80x9ctext imagexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpictorial imagexe2x80x9d are mutually exclusive as used herein.
xe2x80x9cThermoplasticxe2x80x9d describes a material that softens when exposed to heat and which substantially returns to a nonsoftened condition when cooled to room temperature.
These terms may be defined with additional language in the remaining portions of the specification.